The present invention generally relates to artifical hip joints, and more particularly to acetabulum sizer and drill guide instrumentation for use in preparing an acetabulum prior to receiving an acetabular cup prosthesis.
Total hip arthroplasty includes replacement of the diseased acetabulum with an acetabular cup prosthesis, numerous arrangements having been proposed for this purpose. Following dislocation of the anatomical femoral head from its associated acetabulum, the acetabulum is prepared to receive the acetabular cup prosthesis by initially reaming the acetabulum until it dimensionally complements the prosthesis. Often it is extremely difficult to judge the amount of tissue and bone to be removed in the reaming operation in order to insure that the prosthesis properly fits within the prepared cavity. Hence there is a real need for instrumentation that assists the orthopedic surgeon in preparing the acetabulum so that it is properly sized to receive the prosthesis.
Moreover, it is often necessary to provide holes in the adjoining pelvis bone to anchor the prosthesis. The location of these holes is critical, since the final position of the prosthesis is determined by the location and angular orientation of the hole. Instrumentation is needed to insure that the anchoring holes are properly located.